Super smash bros lawl smash and bash
super smash brso lawl smash and bash is a lawl game created by independant creater joshuakrasinski unlike most lawl games it will have a cartoony style with the real life and live action characters being animated unlike the last game there will be no dlc Announcer The realistic fishhead Characters munch.jpg|munch pasqually the chef.jpg|pasqually the chef davy jones.jpg|davy jones stealth elf.jpg|stealth elf toa tahu.jpg|toa tahu Jet jaguar.jpg|jet jaguar garnet.jpg|garnet lara croft.jpg|lara croft duke nukem.jpg|duke nukem sora.jpg|sora cheese sandwich.jpg|cheese sandwich sonic boom.jpg|sonic boom squirrel girl.jpg|squirrel girl bender.jpg|bender rodriguez mona lisa.jpg|mona lisa krang.jpg|krang guile.jpg|guile lego stripe.jpg|lego stripe pink guy.jpg|the pink guy eris.jpg|eris duck dodgers.jpg|duck dodgers lego homer simpson.jpg|lego homer simpson lego bart simpson.jpg|lego bart simpson jetcat.jpg|jetcat lego spongebob.jpg|lego spongebob grovyle.jpg|grovyle danger mouse.jpg|danger mouse plank ton.jpg|plank ton jobby the hong.jpg|jobby the hong Everest.jpg|everest tracker.jpg|tracker shaquille o neal.jpg|shaquielle o neal lego batman.jpg|llego batman lego beast boy.jpg|lego beasy boy luna loud.jpg|luna loud captain phasma.jpg|captain phasma hoss delgado.jpg|hoss delgado skullman.jpg|skullman snakeman.jpg|snakeman space ghost.jpg|space ghost ed an al.jpg|ed and al braixen.jpg|braixen misaka ackerman.jpg|missaka ackkerman Shima luan.jpg|shima luan stinkoman.jpg|stinkoman dexter.png|dexter shark boy.jpg|shark boy the mc bat commander.jpg|the mc bat commander roofhowse.jpg|roofhowse noibat.jpg|noibat voltar.jpg|voltar megaman x.jpg|megaman x protoman.png|protoman espio the chameleon.jpg|espio the chameleon doodlebob.jpg|doodlebob lincoln loud.png|lincoln loud ultra lord.jpg|ultralord princess ember.jpg|princess ember el tigrre.png|el tigre kinnikuam.jpg|kinnikuman human djpon3.jpg|human dj pon3 jinx.jpg|jinx goldar.jpg|goldar quantum ranger.jpg|the quatum ranger mikey simon.jpg|mikey simon brock (pokemon).jpg|brock banjo and kazooie.jpg|banjo and kazooie goofy goober.jpg|goofy goober lego michealangelo.jpg|lego Michelangelo Assist trophies Steve waters.png|steve waters will turner.jpg|will turner skylanders wrecking ball.jpg|wrecking ball the piraka.jpg|the piraka amethyst.png|amethyst bebop and rocksteady.jpg|bebop and rocksteady eager young space cadet.jpg|eager young space cadet penfold.png|penfold lego patrick star.jpg|lego patrick star mr.superawesomeness.jpg|mr. superawesomeness penguin.jpg|penguin luan loud.png|luan loud larry the lobster.jpg|larry the lobster kicks the skunk.jpg|kicks the skunk the aquabats van.jpg|the aqubats van stages Chuck e cheeses.jpg|chuck e cheese's the jolly roger.jpg|jthe jolly roger skylanders academy.jpg|skylanders academy mata nui.jpg|mata nui tokyo.jpg|tokyo beach city.jpg|beach city cambodia.jpg|cambodia hollywood holocaust.jpg|hollywood hollocaust twilight clock tower.jpg|twilight town clock tower soda moutains.jpg|soda springs planet express.jpg|planet express the technodrome.jpg|the technodrome air force base.jpg|air force base kingston falls.jpg|kingston falls portal zone.png|portal zone land of chima.png|land of chima dodger's ship.jpg|dodger's ship lego simpsons house.jpg|lego simpsons house lego spongebob's house.jpg|lego spongebob's house pokemon stadium.jpg|pokemon stadium london.jpg|london burger beard's ship.jpg|burger beard's ship jake's snowboarding resotr.jpg|jake's snowboarding resort tracker's jungle.jpg|tracker's jungle lakers stadium.jpg|lakers stadium lego batcave.jpg|lego batcave titans tower.jpg|titans tower the loud house.jpg|the loud house starkiller base.jpg|starkiller base coast to coast.jpg|coast to coast endsville.jpg|endsville skullman's stage.jpg|skullman's stage snakeman's stage.jpg|snakeman's stage dexter's house.jpg|dexter's house planet drool.jpg|planet drool the dock.jpg|the dock overgrown forest.jpg|overgrown forest final destination.jpg|final destination lego gotham.jpg|lego gotham mr.x's fortress.jpg|mr.x's fortress protoman's castle.jpg|protman's castle thorndyke household.jpg|thorndyke household royal woods mall.jpg|royal woods mall the candybar.jpg|the candy bar the krusty krab.jpg|the krusty krab dragon cave.jpg|dragon caverns miracle city.jpg|miracle city muscle ring.jpg|m.u,s,c,l,e ring canterlot high.jpg|canterlot high hive tower.jpg|hive tower rita repula's lair.jpg|rita repulsa's lair the city year 3000.jpg|the city year 3000 lillymu towers.jpg|lilymu towers cyllage city gym.jpg|cyllage city gym the magi forest.jpg|the magic forest goofy goober's ice cream party boat.jpg|goofy goober's ice cream party boat turtle lair attac.jpg|turtle lair attack Final boss Category:Candidates for deletion